here my voice
by LandMIA
Summary: i dont speak. not to them. but to him, i will do anything. deidaraxoc. t to be safe.


**What a life**  
><strong>1st P.O.V<strong>  
>All this nagging really was a pain, urg oi maid do this do that. The akasuki are just so lazy… particularly the fish… urg ill cook him one day. I was busy listening to my own rants when I herd<br>"MAID GET THE F*CK OVER HERE NOW!" I jumped up slipping into my maid outfit which they wanted me to where, I went over to where the sound interfered my ears.  
>"…" oh and I don't speak. I'm not mute but I just don't talk, not to these pricks anyway. I nodded at him. He growled at me<br>"go and get a bath ready and then set out my cloths, I'm leavin' strate after." I nodded again. I walked over to the bathroom.  
>I set the water to run. I laid out everything he needed, I got up and set out the towel and brush for his body and hair. After the bath was done I left the room, hidan looked at me and walked in, slamming the door behind him. I got out his cloths before laying them out on the bed how he likes it. then I left. I went walking back down to my room.<br>I turned the corner bumping into someone, I looked up but not to there face. I haven't seen him much but I knew who he was, this was diedara. He was know for being ill-tempered and using explosives. I nodded as my apology.  
>"oh good I needed to talk to you .hn" he paused I nodded to say I was listening and I got up at the same time. He grinned at me but It faded shortly after "have you seen hiden around,hn" I nodded and pointed to hidens door, he nodded. " thanks hun, you should really talk more ya,know people are really desperate to here your voice, un" he stated before walking off. I continued to walk forward, I was looking down as always.<br>That's when I felt two arms reach around my head, and cage me in. I panicked but was just able to keep my emotionless face on. I looked up to see…  
>"someone seemed to have strayed off?" I peeked up behind my white hair, my ears twitching, oh did I forget it, yhea I have white hair and I have cat ears… get over it not my fault that my mum and dad reproduced me. I looked up at the red-head akatsuki. He lent closer.<br>"what am I going to do with" I huffed and faced away. He grabbed my jaw and forced me to face him again. My mask still on, emotionless as always. He smirked sickly at me. I baked away still only a wall there, he lent closer and closer, we were nearly touched when…  
>"oi when you what you doin' hn?" my hero I swear to deidara, My mask was almost broken to.<br>"none of your business. Go away." Stubborn jack-ass. I sniff the air out of habit, what that… is that pizza, arg focus this is a bad situation to be smelling pizza.  
>"it is my business," he grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to him, however I fell into his chest. It felt wet, I pulled back slightly to find it was me who was crying. How?i felt his arm smooth my back as they continued there fight. I kept crying into his cloak. then I herd sasori yell before leaving. A strong hand pulled me back. I looked up at deidara, and for the first time I smiled.<br>He bent down to my height, I was fairly short, he looked into my green eyes. He wiped away my tears. My knees went weak and before I knew it I was falling to the stone. I felt his arms around my waist. And he picked me up bridal style. I blushed. Why was he doing this? He carried me to his room. He kicked the door in and shut it behind him. He led me down on his bed.  
>"that was close un." I nodded. He sat down next to me. I looked at him "go on sleep ill be right here." When I refused to sleep he got out a pill. He handed it to me then got up and went to the bathroom, he came back moments later with a glass of water. " here un, take it" I did as he said this time for what reason? I dunno' but after I felt insanely tired and also week. "good night, un" he said before I drifted of.<br>**A week later**  
>I was now staying in deidara's room from now on, it was today that I was most fear full of. Deidara said that he'd be staying in the bed too, with me there too. I don't know why be he said its better, even if its just tonight I'm worried.<br>"hay,un come one were going somewhere" I nodded and followed deidara out to the training grounds, I looked at him in fear of fighting him or anything really. He smiled at me in reassure me.  
>"don't worry ill go easy on you okay?" I shook my head, he looked at me oddly.<br>" ..."I shook my head I looked into his deep blue eyes and almost lost myself for a moment. "…"I pointed to his pouch containing the clay he used. It was his weapon. Mine was gone I looked down remembering the weapon I carried nearly all my life. Well it was a necklace but it was my shield and weapon, one I was given at birth. I was never able to find it when I came here. They took it, they had to have. He then shocked me when he smirked at me. I frond at him, what's he smirking about?  
>"you mean this." My chain dangled in his hands, I think I growled slightly. Did he take it? "I "found" it in the masters room. Here" he gave me my most prized possession. With it I could obliterate mountains and create oceans, without it, I was a girl who could only just use regular weapons. I couldn't help it, I hugged him as tight as my weakness aloud. I herd a gasp before he grabbed my wasted and lifted me of the ground, I gasped.<br>"well I think that we can fight later… for now I'm tired, lets go." I nodded not really knowing what to do. He smiled at me, "come then" he ran of to his room. He put me down before going to the bathroom and turning what seemed to be all the taps on.  
>After he went back out a touched the door, then he went back to the bathroom and turned the taps off. What was he doing? He looked at me .then without warning he grabbed my chin, pushed me down to the bed and kissed me hard on the lips. I got scared and let out a shrike. He didn't listen, though and carried on. He then grabbed the kuni next to him, I was scared now. But he didn't move to anything vital in my body, he ripped it down my maid dress leaving me in my underwear. i found myself tugging at his cloak, why i didn't know, he grinned at me, it made my heart flutter just a bit, i then decided to speak out for the first time in a long time<br>"my heart" i said almost in a whisper almost silent. he looked at me shocked  
>"you spoke hn!" he said to me surprised<br>"o...only to y...you" i stuttered he smirked at me  
>"only at me? why is that then hn?"<br>i blushed why did he have to ask! i...i love him. but can i say that? "urm..."  
>"come on you really can't tell me hn?" i stayed paralyzed but my mind and heart decided to say.<br>"i...i th...think i...i l...l...love y...you" i said. scared beyond belief  
>he lend really close to me "i know i love you un." he whispered in my ear. my eyes, which closed when he got closer, snapped open, he pulled back and looked at me. he put his four head on mine. i touched his chest. he smiled at me, and kissed me.<br>he took his cloak of and his top, we was surprisingly fit. not that i didn't think he already was, but he was more than i thought. which was a surprise. he saw me gawking and smirked,  
>"like what you see i see un?" i looked up and blushed, but my body decided to nod at his question he laughed and i became bright red. the i did something i didn't think i'd do. i wrapped my arms round his neak and kissed him, his hand grabbed my hair. i moaned he laughed again. i had to pull back due to me being part human.<br>"i...i don't know what im feeling, i don't understand deidara, i'v never felt like this before." i said he smiled at me gentle he then caressed my cheek.  
>"do you love me un?"<br>"yes" he smiled  
>"that's what your feeling un, love un." he smiled i smiled back at him. he kissed me.<br>i grabbed him round the torso and he grabbed my hair, he slammed his lips into mine, his hands traveled up my body, making me shiver. he took my underwear of, my legs went around him.  
>"i need to you know take everything of first un." he said. i unhooked my legs while he took everything off. when he was don't my legs went around him instantly, i herd him laugh.<br>" is this your first time un?" he said carefully  
>"y...yes it i...is"<br>"good, i want to be the first one you have, and the only one un. promise me that un."  
>"of c...course your my f...f...first and o...only" i said stuttering<br>he smiled " good, no promises on the careful part though." he said darkly. then he entered.  
>That night was painfully amazing. I'm surprised really, he was gentle but so ruff to! I hate to admit it but I loved it so much.<br>the next day i woke up to him smiling up at me. i grinned at him.  
>"are you alright un?" i nodded<br>"that was ... something"  
>"did you... like it?"<br>"are you mad, i loved it! i love you deidara, i really do" i said  
>he chuckled "good cuz i feel the same.<br>**a month later**  
>me and deidara were sat in his room. he left to get something, i was happily stitching up a hole in his top, when i felt my tummy turn, i ran the the bathroom. deidara must of came in and herd me because he came in and soothed my back.<br>"are you ok un?"  
>"i never get sick, i don't understand"<br>"i'll get konan hold on un" he left and came back within seconds.  
>"i'll have a look at her but deidara you need to go please"<br>"why, thats my girl no one else un!"  
>then i spoke up "it's ok deidara i'll me fine"<br>"but..."  
>"please for me"<br>"okay fine but tell me strat away un"  
>"okay"<br>konan done some tests on me, then she smiled at me.  
>"aww, your pregnant!" my eyes grew in size. "i'll go and get deidara for you" i nodded. he came in<br>" what is it, are you alright un?"  
>"i...im pregnant!"<br>"what!? pregnant! this is... grate!"

It is now eight months after that day, and I'm giving birth! deidara is really happy.  
>A girl. It is a girl, with very light blond hair and blue green eyes. She looks like her father. and I love her, and him. We are in the akasuki after they seen me fight. I won actually against kisame. Were happy now. And I hope we always will be.<p> 


End file.
